


Resistance is Futile

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Boyd in Panties, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Panties, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Erica give Boyd a present, and they explore a new kink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: I absolutely love your fics. Could you write number 35(Learning a new kink together/exploring each other’s kinks) + Stiles/Boyd/Erica?

“What is it?” Boyd arches a brow and looks from Stiles to Erica before focusing his attention back on the box they just gave him. It’s wrapped in novelty wrapping paper that Erica couldn’t resist buying, and Stiles had indulged her because the idea of using Hello Kitty paper for Boyd’s present makes him laugh. Boyd looks skeptical and slightly suspicious as he shakes the box. “I mean, it isn’t my birthday or Christmas.”

“It’s also not Valentine’s Day or our anniversary.” Erica smiles as she nudges Boyd’s leg with her foot, her bright red toenails sparkling in the light due to the clear glitter coat Stiles had applied earlier.

“We just thought we’d surprise you with a ‘we love you’ gift,” Stiles adds, looking away from the shiny glitter to give their boyfriend an innocent look.

“I don’t trust you when you look like that,” Boyd says dryly, pointing at Stiles and then fluttering his own eyelashes. “That? Usually means you’re up to no good.”

“But you like it when we’re feeling naughty and spoiling you,” Erica reminds him, lips curving in a way that draws Boyd’s attention to them. “Anyway, we don’t have to have a specific reason to buy our man gifts, do we?”

“Of course we don’t. He buys us special things whenever he wants,” Stiles points out, deliberately using his hands to talk because Erica’s got her mouth and tits, and he’s got his hands and lips in their arsenal against Boyd’s stubborn sensibility that seems to manifest whenever they gang up on him with sexy plans in mind. Boyd always tries to resist, even when one of their plans totally turns him on, but resistance is futile when faced with Stiles _and_ Erica. They tell him that all the time, but it’s adorable that he still tries to make an attempt at resisting occasionally.

“That’s true, Stiles.” Erica winks at him. “You aren’t saying that you’re the only one who can buy special presents for no reason, are you, Boyd? If so, that would make our relationship unbalanced, and we agreed when we started this triad that balance was important.”

“We also agreed that we wouldn’t let Stiles lure us down the path of oversexed kinky perversion, and it only took a few weeks before you were skipping happily along behind him,” Boyd murmurs, his lips twitching slightly even though he manages to keep a straight face.

“Hey! I think I resemble that remark.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “It’s not Erica’s fault that I’m irresistible. Besides, I seem to remember seeing a hunk of stoic yumminess trailing along behind us on that path more often than not.”

“I don’t skip,” Erica deadpans before she grins. “I do, however, sashay. And it’s such a fun path to follow, so of course I’m not going to let him enjoy it all on his own. He’d just be smug, and you know how silly he looks when he tries being smug. I’m merely saving our boy from himself.”

“First, you need to stop watching those reality modeling competitions with him,” Boyd says. “Second, you are both terrible influences on each other and, in turn, on me. Third, Erica and I were sweet and innocent before you corrupted us.” He points a finger at Stiles. “Fourth, I am not passive, and you damn well know it. Hunk and yumminess I’ll accept, however.”

“Oh great. He’s breaking out the number lists,” Stiles mutters loudly to Erica, never taking his gaze off Boyd’s face. “Erica can sashay if she wants. I prefer awesome to terrible. You’re right about being too sweet and innocent, and I totally accept credit for corrupting you both.” He leans forward to nip at Boyd’s finger. “Job well done, if I do say so myself. And, fine, stoic was a bad choice. Quietly contemplative just doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

“Now, are you finished delaying the inevitable?” Erica exchanges a sly look with Stiles before focusing on Boyd. “You know you’re going to open the gift, you’re going to make us wait while you consider whether you want to or not, and it’s going to lead to the three of us dancing down that fun little path towards kinky sexy times, so let’s just get a move on because Stiles and I have been planning this for ages. Well, a few days, at least.”

“Predictable, am I?” Boyd snorts before looking back at the wrapped box. “Was the paper really necessary?”

“It’s cute.” Erica grins. “I liked the pink color, and it was either that or dinosaurs. I went with the kittens because I know you like them better than old lizards.”

“By the way, you aren’t predictable,” Stiles adds, watching Boyd’s large hands stroke the wrapping paper. “You keep us on our toes, and you know it.”

“I try,” Boyd says modestly, as if he isn’t just as likely to get into trouble as the two of them.

Hell, Boyd’s the one who originally suggested they get naked and fuck, his exact words after they’d spent three months getting closer, constantly hanging out, and basically dating without ever having the nerve to actually talk about their relationship transitioning from platonic to something more. Sure, Stiles is definitely the more sexually adventurous of the three, but Boyd isn’t some demure innocent, either. Erica looks like she’s about to start laughing, but she bites her red lips and manages to keep a straight face even though Boyd’s trying to play like he’s so virtuous compared to their wickedness.

“Open your present, Saint Boyd,” Erica says, giggling slightly when he rolls his eyes at her.

“We think you’re going to really like it,” Stiles tells him, leaning forward slightly because he’s excited to see Boyd’s reaction.

“We _hope_ you like it, at least.” While Erica is totally on-board with exploring this particular kink, she isn’t entirely convinced that Stiles is correct when he says this is something Boyd seems interested in trying. Stiles is an observer, though, and he notices how people react to things, so he’s confident Boyd’s going to be into the idea of exploring this kink together.

“Now I’m even more concerned.” Boyd tugs on one end of the bow, pulling it free so the ribbon can be removed from the box. He then begins to carefully remove the tape, not ripping the paper at all. If Stiles hadn’t lived through numerous holidays and birthdays with the man, he’d think Boyd was being deliberately slow. As it is, he prefers not ripping the wrapping paper, even when it’s an atrocious Hello Kitty print.

“Don’t be. You trust us.” Stiles smiles. “When have we ever suggested something you didn’t enjoy?”

“Blowing me in Derek’s bathroom during a pack meeting?” Boyd arches a brow. “Breaking into the high school locker room to reenact some lacrosse fantasy you had during junior year? Having you pull me over, with your lights and siren going, when I was driving home from work because you wanted me to offer you a blow job to avoid a ticket?”

“Lies. I don’t even need wolfy senses to know that,” Stiles points out. “You enjoyed every single one of those, and we didn’t get caught. Well, I mean, the pack totally knew what we were doing, but no one said anything.”

“Hmph.” Boyd can’t even deny that he got off on the thrill of potentially being caught because it’s one of his kinks that Stiles totally knows about and indulges without forcing Boyd to admit he’s into it. His lovers are surprisingly shy sometimes, so it’s probably a good thing that Stiles is pretty shameless.

“Finally, he’s got the paper off,” Erica says, clapping her hands in an imitation of a golf clap. “Well done, Boyd. Now open the damn box.”

Boyd rolls his eyes before he takes the top of the box off. Looking inside, his lips part and his eyes widened. “What?” He pulls out the pretty green panties that are exactly his size, if the chart comparison on the website was accurate. Stiles bought him three pairs when he noticed how hard Boyd got when they were watching porn with a muscular guy in panties being fondled. It was definitely the panties that had caused the reaction, since the teasing foreplay is something they do all the time.

“Do you like them?” Stiles asks quietly, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he feels a slight tremor of nervousness that he usually experiences if he introduces a new kink to one of his partners that he’s just suspecting they’ll enjoy. “They’re for you.”

“I—uh—they—“ Boyd closes his mouth and gulps, his fingers still rubbing the silk. He looks up at them, a dark blush high on his cheekbones. “You want me to wear these?”

“If you want to,” Erica tells him, reaching forward to squeeze his knees. “We’d love to see you in them, but it’s up to you.”

“No pressure,” Stiles reminds him, moving out of his chair and sitting beside Boyd. “If they aren’t your thing, we can send them back. But, if you like them, we’re ready to help you explore your new interest.”

“I don’t know,” Boyd whispers softly. “I’ve never thought about it, until recently.”

“It was that movie, wasn’t it?” Erica moves to Boyd’s other side and strokes his thigh. “Stiles said he noticed your reaction to that scene, but I didn’t know if he really did or if he was just projecting his own desires on you.”

“He doesn’t do that.” Boyd smiles wryly. “He might be hornier than most twenty-five year old men, but he’s good at knowing what we both want even if we haven’t realized it yet.”

“True.” Erica leans forward and smile at Stiles. “I should have trusted you more about this, I guess. Sorry, baby.”

“Hey, you trusted me enough to help me wrap the gift and give it to him. That’s what matters most, gorgeous.” Stiles winks at her before focusing back on Boyd. “So, put them on or send them back?”

“On.” Boyd huffs a laugh. “Like you didn’t already know the answer to that question.”

“I had to make sure.” Stiles leans up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Now or later?”

“Now,” Erica says firmly. “I’ve been wet all day thinking about giving him that present tonight, and I want him to try them on for us.”

“Now is good.” Boyd shakes his head. “I knew it had to be something kinky, but I wasn’t expecting this. I thought you’d probably give me some kind of sex toy or a blindfold, since you’ve been hinting around about sensory deprivation a lot lately, but I wasn’t prepared for silk panties.”

“Hinting around? Me?” Stiles smiles slyly, deciding now isn’t the right time to admit he’s already bought a blindfold, and he wants to use it on himself one night and let them just work him over hard. He stands up, running his fingers through his hair. “We should take this to the bedroom.”

“Definitely. I want to have room to play,” Erica agrees, getting to her feet then pulling Boyd off the couch.

“Play, huh?” Boyd carries the box with his new panties and follows them into their bedroom. When they get there, Stiles takes off his shirt. Boyd watches him for a moment before saying, “So, how are we doing this, oh wise corruptor?”

“Well, I figured Erica and I could get naked, and we’ll let you model your present while we objectify you and ogle your pretty ass?” Stiles shrugs. “Honestly, though, I haven’t really thought beyond seeing you in panties because that mental image tends to short circuit my brain.”

“I’d like to suck you off while you’re wearing them,” Erica says sweetly, unbuttoning her shirt and then throwing it on the floor. She’s still wearing her work clothes, looking hot in the pencil skirt and blouse she wore today, and Stiles has to take a moment to appreciate the dress code required for her job as an accountant because she makes those boring office clothes sexy as hell. When she unbuttons her skirt, she pushes it down, letting it pool at her feet, leaving her in her underwear, garter belt, and stockings.

“Leave the stockings on,” Stiles tells her, shoving his sweats down. He actually changed out of his deputy uniform when he got home today, so he’s the only one who isn’t still dressed for work. He takes off his underwear before climbing onto their king size bed. Erica removes her bra and panties before joining him on the bed.

“This is awkward,” Boyd points out when both of them stare at him. “Can’t you two kiss or something while I get undressed?”

“I like watching you undress, baby.” Erica pouts, moving her fingers along the curves of her tits. “But we’ll entertain ourselves if you insist.”

“Whatever makes you most comfortable, dude,” Stiles says honestly. He knows Boyd likes being watched sometimes, but not all the time, and he respects that because they’ve all got things they like or don’t like. Acceptance and respect are too important to maintaining the balance between the three of them, so they always try to keep communication open.

“It’s fine. You can watch.” Boyd meets his gaze and smiles slightly, letting him know he means it and isn’t just giving in to Erica. Stiles nods before getting comfortable on the pillows. Boyd’s a high school teacher, so he wears business casual to work, which means lots of buttons and slacks that make his ass look amazing. It takes him a little longer to get his shirt unbuttoned, but he’s soon letting the fabric fall off his broad shoulders.

The muscles in his arms flex as he unfastens his pants, and Stiles totally ogles his body as he pushes the pants down. His thighs are amazing, but one of Stiles’ favorite parts of his body is probably the vee where his hips and torso meet. He has no idea what it’s called, but he loves looking at it and licking it because Boyd is slightly ticklish in that spot. When Boyd’s completely naked, Stiles licks his lips. “Put your panties on now, babe,” he encourages, feeling Erica’s fingers glide over his dick as she scoots closer on the bed. He reaches over to stroke her inner thigh, teasing her by drawing random shapes against her sensitive skin with his fingertips.

Boyd groans, his long dick starting to harden as he touches the silky panties in the box. Finally, he removes the scarlet ones that have lacy inserts and little bows on them. Leaning forward, he hesitates only a moment before he puts his right foot into one leg hole then his left foot into the other. He slowly pulls the silk up his legs, and Stiles moves his hand closer to Erica’s cunt as he watches that fabric stretch and pull around Boyd’s thick thighs. “Fuck,” Boyd murmurs, looking up at them when the panties are snug around his dick and balls. His pupils are dilating as they watch, his arousal evident even to Stiles, who lacks the wolfy senses they both have.

“Turn around for us,” Erica whispers, her fingers gripping Stiles’ dick more firmly as they watch Boyd turn slowly, showing them his round ass covered in silk and lacy. “Oh god.”

“So pretty,” Stiles says, stroking Erica’s wet cunt now, her lips spreading open for his fingers as he spreads her arousal over them. “How do they feel, Boyd?”

“Different.” He finishes turning so he’s facing them again. “The lacy is scratchy, but the silk is soft. They’re tight around my cock, probably because I’m so hard right now, and my balls are being caressed by silk. It’s a lot of different feelings to absorb all at once.”

“Come here. Let us get a good look at you,” Erica tells him, sitting up, her tits swaying as she makes room between them for Boyd. Boyd crawls onto the bed, rolling over onto his back and reaching down to touch the panties. Erica moves between his legs, leaning down to lick at the bulge pressing against the silk. “You look so sexy for us, baby.”

“So very sexy,” Stiles agrees, touching the silk and feeling Boyd’s warm skin beneath the fabric. “I want you to fuck me while you’re wearing them. After Erica sucks your dick. Will you do that for me?”

“I’ll do anything for you.” Boyd catches his gaze, his tone completely sincere, then he smiles mischievously. “Except let you come to my classroom and play bad student in detention. That’s never going to happen.”

“Never say never,” Stiles sing songs before leaning down to kiss him. He licks into Boyd’s mouth, sucking on his tongue while he rolls Boyd’s nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Boyd gasps into the kiss, which means Erica must have got tired of teasing through the silk and pushed it out of the way. When Stiles pulls back from the kiss, he glances down to see Erica bobbing her head up and down, sucking Boyd’s dick into her mouth. She didn’t pull the panties down to reach his dick, he notices. She did just pull the fabric to the side and start sucking. That’s his girl.

“Straddle my face, Stiles,” Boyd tells him, eyes dark and intense. “If you want to ride my cock, I’ll get you ready for me.”

“Fuck yes.” Stiles straddles his face, whining when he feels Boyd’s tongue drag against his hole. He leans forward, kissing Erica above Boyd’s dick, tasting pre-come on her tongue and sucking it clean. Then they both focus on Boyd’s dick, licking and stroking and sucking, taking turns while Boyd fucks Stiles’ ass with his tongue. When Boyd pushes a finger into his hole, Stiles pulls his mouth off his dick, watching Erica suck it into her mouth, smearing her lipstick as she looks up at him and smiles around Boyd’s dick. He’s pushing his hips back, taking a second finger while Boyd sucks on his balls.

“Let’s switch,” Erica suggests, voice husky from having Boyd’s dick in her throat. She kisses Stiles, licking at his teeth and tongue before she crawls up the bed. She grabs the bottle of lube out of the bedside table, warming some before drizzling it onto Stiles’ hole. She pushes three fingers in at once, rubbing at his prostate until he’s whimpering and fucking the air. When she pulls her fingers out, she slaps his ass cheek. “Ride his cock, baby.”

Stiles positions himself over Boyd’s dick, reaching down to stroke the silk panties that are pushed on the left side of his dick. Erica is kissing Boyd, and he gets distracted for a moment watching because, damn, they’re so hot. And they’re his. He grins as he holds Boyd’s dick and pushes down, bouncing up and down slowly until he’s fully seated. Boyd’s got a nice dick, longer than Stiles’, but not as thick. Boyd and Erica stare at him, smiling wickedly as he begins riding Boyd.

“Yeah, like that,” Boyd murmurs, reaching down to grip Stiles’ hips hard before thrusting up several times quickly, making Stiles gasp from how deep he gets. “Feels so good, Stiles.”

“Let’s put that mouth back to work,” Erica says, straddling Boyd’s face as he starts licking her cunt. She plays with her tits as she watches Stiles, twisting her nipples and licking her lips. Her hair is wild, her face flushed, and she’s gorgeous. He moves forward to kiss her, rolling his hips as he rides Boyd. When they pull apart, she leans down to suck Stiles’ dick, licking and sucking as she bobs her head. The double stimulus is amazing, and he can feel the lacy silk of Boyd’s panties rubbing against his inner thighs as he moves, which adds another level of sensation to the whole experience. He can’t even imagine how hot it must be to actually wear the panties, and he knows he’ll be ordering himself a pair first thing tomorrow.

Erica comes with a low moan, rolling her hips and rubbing her cunt on Boyd’s tongue and face as she shudders with pleasure. Once she comes down from her orgasm, she crawls off Boyd and moves behind Stiles, jerking his dick with just the right amount of pressure and twisting wrist to make him unable to prolong his own orgasm any further. He comes with a grunt, his come spurting onto Boyd’s belly and chest. That sets Boyd off. He fucks up hard and deep a handful of times before his body tenses then snaps. Stiles feels his come spilling into his ass, so much of it that it’s dripping out as Boyd keeps fucking him.

Stiles feels Erica’s tongue on his ass, licking at the come, probably licking Boyd’s dick, too, even though he can’t see it. Gradually, Boyd slows down until he finally stops moving, pulling Stiles down to kiss him. Erica flops on the bed beside them, sharing kisses and stroking sweaty skin as they snuggle together. Stiles eventually shifts so Boyd’s spent dick eases out of him, and he moves so that Boyd’s in the middle this time.

“So, final verdict?” he asks with a knowing smirk as he strokes the silk covering Boyd’s hip.

“Asshole,” Boyd mutters even as he smiles. “Great present. Ten for ten. Would recommend. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Stiles fist bumps Erica before he rests his cheek against Boyd’s chest. “Mostly because _you’re_ happy, of course, though seeing you in those panties makes us hot. Next time, though, none of that stubborn nonsense. Just trust us to know what you like and open your present without the whole suspicious attitude.”

“And if it’s something you don’t like, we can handle being told no,” Erica adds as a reminder, stroking Stiles’ hip as they get comfortable for a post-sex nap. His wolves like smelling sweat and come on him, so showers always wait until later, which is totally worth adjusting to being slightly gross for a while.

Boyd laughs, pulling them both closer to him and squeezing. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I’ve heard it all before,” he teases, kissing the top of Erica’s head before kissing the top of Stiles’ head. “Resistance is futile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you enjoy this, please consider leaving comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
